A Star Wars Story
by Kara and Katie
Summary: This is a fanfic about an unknown character leading their life in the Star Wars way... please review! Tell me exactly what you think of my writing style, the plot, oh everything, PLEASE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing that George Lucas or anyone else from the star wars  
universe has created is mine. I hope you all enjoy this story, I've got  
plans for it. PLEASE!!!!!! REVIEW!!! I WILL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFULL!! PLEASE  
TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!! EXACTLY!!!

I awoke in the middle of the night. The moon shone through my  
window and laid its light to rest on the foot of my bed. I don't know what it was  
that disturbed my sleep; I had had no nightmare, was not restless, I was  
feeling just fine, not sick at all. "oh well,"I thought, sliding out of bed  
and onto the harsh wooden floor. Then from outside there came a whirring noise.  
Wondering what it could be, I leaned out my window, looking left and right.  
There in the sky a light blinked weakly on and off. However weak it was,  
though, it seemed to grow brighter by the second. I couldn't see the actual  
craft, but I could tell it was having trouble staying aloft. It plummeted  
and righted itself, then rocked and swerved. It was losing altitude. I  
wanted to help it land but I would surely be punished for that.  
"Maybe it will find a safe landing by itself," I thought. But, I knew that  
to be impossible. With all the caves, crevices and irregularities in the area,  
the roads were the only safe places to land. I hesitated for a second, then  
ran to fetch the lights. There were more than six, but that's all I could carry  
along with the wands - long sticks with balls of light on the  
end used to communicate to pilots.  
Out the door I ran and onto the street. I practically threw the  
lights to places on either side of the road, the craft was getting closer,  
I could tell by the light; but it couldn't be any bigger than a speeder,  
because I couldn't see it at all. I placed myself in the middle of the road  
and waved the handlights in the universal sign for a safe landing site.  
The pilot seemed to see me and start toward my makeshift runway. Soon  
I could see its smooth outline as it slowed. It didn't slow quite enough, running  
right past me and about twenty feet more before it stopped. I had to jump out  
of the way before it hit me. The craft was definately only a two-seater, if  
that. I jogged toward it to see if the pilot was all right but then she  
rolled out and came barrelling right at me. I swore, "The is exactly what  
Aunt and Uncle warned me about. I've saved some sort of lunatic or bandit,"I thought.  
I ran out of the pilot's way, but she proved the faster and was on top of me  
before I knew it.  
"Put the lights out!" she commanded, "Hurry, they will see!"  
"They?" I asked.  
"DO IT!!" The girl yanked the wands from me and smashed the bulbs on  
the ground.  
"What are you doing?!" I cried, "Stop!" The girl ran to my other  
lights and I ran after her, lights did not come cheap. I ran to the row of  
lights opposite her and turned them off, maybe the lunatic wouldn't destroy  
them if they were off. I was right, she didn't. After all the lights were off,  
temporarily or permanently, all the pilot did was stand there. Well, I wasn't  
going to just stand here. I marched up to her, "What were you thinking, you  
lunatic! You'll have to pay for those lights! I gave you a safe place to  
land..."  
She covered my mouth with her hand and dragged me into an alley near the road.  
"Now listen here," she said, "Do you know what assassin droids are?"  
I nodded, but couldn't get free to tell her off. "Good. Then you understand  
what's after me and why I don't need lights or some little girl screaming."  
Well, this much was clear, this girl was a criminal, either on the run or   
trying to con me. She released me.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.  
"You don't have to trust me," She said, "All you need to know is that  
my little friend here," she patted a blaster at her side that I hadn't noticed  
before,"doesn't like it when people don't cooperate with me."  
"oooh, dear," I thought, "wish I'd listened to Aunt and Uncle now.  
What a stupid thing I'd done, now look at what a mess I was in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing that George Lucas or anyone else from the star wars  
universe has created is mine.

"You don't have to trust me," She said, "All you need to know is that  
my little friend here," she patted a blaster at her side that I hadn't noticed  
before,"doesn't like it when people don't cooperate with me."  
I tried to think quickly, like the heroes and heroines that I'd read about in books,

but ideas were not coming fast.

"What do you want with me?"

"For starters, I need a place to hide my ship, a cave or a river or something."

"A river?"

"And then I'll need new clothes, hair dye or a wig, and somewhere to lay low for a while." The pilot seemed to grow larger, cornering me against the wall, her features even more ominous because they were obscured by the dark. "And I'll need your silence," she said, making the word "silence" sound as sharp as a whip. "Can you give me that?"

I hesitated a moment before stammering, "Yes, of course," in a very small voice. She loomed over me.

"I need some sort of insurance that you'll keep your word." The crazed criminal looked around at the area where she'd crashed her spacecraft. Her eyes fell on the house nearby. "Who lives with you?"

"No one."

The pilot took her blaster out of its holster, "Cooperate with me or I'll kill you and whoever lives in that house." She pressed the barrel of her weapon on my forehead and I shivered.

"Ok, then," I managed to say, "let's get started, then."


End file.
